


Ordinary Life

by Larpopular



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humanstuck, M/M, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, and more will be added when i think of it, child pornography, gamzee treats karkat with respect, karkat grows up through this, leads into gamkar, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larpopular/pseuds/Larpopular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure if i want this to be an actual thing. i''ll let the number of views decide. don't forget to leave comments!! i love hearing about people's opinions!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missing_link](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_link/gifts).



Karkat sighed as he walked home from school. He hated his school more than he hated anything else. He understood why his brother hurried and skipped grades just to get out. He was the preacher’s kid, everyone knew that in their small town called Alternia. He hated it in the town.

Actually, Karkat hated just about everything. He hated his pale skin and red eyes, he hated his white hair that never seemed to be groomed no matter what anyone did to it. He also hated his hate. Hating how short he was. His father always said “Now listen Karkat, boys your age are usually small. You’re only six now and I assure you, that you will be as tall as your mother and I when you’re older.”

He never believed that. He looked like a three year old in the second grade. He got to skip first grade because he was so smart. His brother took him out for ice-cream when he heard the news. He stopped walking and stared at the door in front of him with the initials _MC_ on it in large curly letters. He sighed and smiled. He liked this house. He liked the overly dramatization of this house.

From the perfectly cut grass to the perfect flowers in the flower bed. He stared at the black door for a moment before reaching for the spade shaped handle and turning it. He loved the aroma that hit him every time he opened the door. Always a different smell but always so wonderful. The residence of this home loved to cook.

They each would schedule a day just for themselves to cook and would make all kinds of meals. Karkat opened the door and saw what he loved the most. Jack noir stood at the top of the steps and looked directly at Karkat with a smile. His father didn’t know he came here. No-one did. It was his little secret in this small town of rumors. Jack was Karkat’s little secret and that brought on more secrets. He walked into the house and closed the door. Walking to the steps and staring at jack waiting for him to tell Karkat he can come up.

No one knows how Karkat met jack. But they do. They are the only ones who know about Jack coming into Karkat’s room late at night. Touching him where he knew the child would like it. Karkat never told his parents about it. Who would?

His father would have told the whole church that Sunday and would’ve made a sermon out of it and his mother would just drink away any concerns a parent should have. Between his drunken and abusive mother and his “Righteous” father, he had no one to tell. Except Jack. Jack knew why Karkat had left his windows opened and door locked at night. He knew why the boy would sleep in his underwear or even naked.

They both shared this secret and they both loved each other for it. Jack loved Karkat, and Karkat knew that. He knew jack did these things out of love and Karkat wanted to love jack back. Jack had an unusual way of showing Karkat love. Either it was from gifts and treats or it would be late nights of sweating and no sleep. Leaving the boy exhausted at school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this is not to your liking or whatever. i'm making small adjustments along the way but if you see any mistakes. leave a comment and i will make sure to fix them.

He felt the pressure but refused to open his eyes. Why would he? He knew of the terrors the dark would bring from scary movies and listening to children at school talking about monsters and demons that hide until night fall to prey on young children.

So, he stayed quiet and very still. Keeping his breathing even as he felt the pressure move up his abdomen to his chest.

It paused at his neck before grabbing the blanket that was there, pulling it down to past his feet. Exposing his care bear pajamas. His heart started beating rapidly but he kept his breathing calm, giving the impression that he was still asleep. He felt the pressure move down his chest and abdomen to where the hem of his shirt met his pajama pants.

It pulled up his shirt and he was suddenly engulfed in an uneasy feeling. His stomach started to hurt as his body screamed warnings at him. But, he didn’t dare move, in fear of the consequences that could be brought on by his movement.

 He felt the pressure move up and down his chest. He couldn’t take it anymore. Once his right nipple was pinched, his eyes flew opened and stared at the silhouette of a man in his dark bedroom.

The man stared back at Karkat and played with that nipple. The boy was speechless, he didn’t know if he should scream for his neglectful parents or to let this monster do as it pleases. The man chuckled, a deep low chuckle that sent shivers down Karkat’s spine and made his head spin.

He felt a lump rise in his throat but couldn’t move. His eyes drifted down to watch the man’s hand continue to rub all over Karkat’s torso. The hand was big and felt rough, callused from years of work. Meaning this man wasn’t young.

Eventually it stayed still in the middle of Karkat’s chest. Adding more pressure to make sure Karkat didn’t get up. The man’s other hand started to rub Karkat’s thighs. Massaging them slowly until it crept up and that’s when Karkat whimpered.

“Sh...sh.sh...sh... Relax.” The man said as he groped Karkat over his pajama pants. He stared at the man trying to see his face as he was violated. The man grabbed the waistband of Karkat’s pants and started to pull them down when the hall light came on.

He let Karkat go and rushed to the window before vanishing out of it. Karkat’s mother opened the door a few moments later and stared at him. “Go sleep.” She mumbled before closing it. Ignoring the fact that her son was crying and his clothes were messed up. He reached down and held his privates, once she left. Closing the door behind herself.

He could feel his tiny prick throb into his hand and he sniffled. He didn’t know what do to. He shook violently, terrified about what could have happened and what did happen. He added more pressure and eventually it stopped and he fell back to sleep.

* * *

 

He woke up early that morning and got up to go wake his mother and father up for work. They got ready and left Karkat alone. That was his favorite thing about being four years old and having uncaring parents. He made a bowl of cereal and sat on the living room floor to watch early morning cartoons. Once the cartoons were off he got up and went to wash his bowl.

He heard the footsteps before he felt the hands wrap around his waist and lift him up. Next thing he knew he was in a stranger’s arms being carried upstairs to his bedroom. He cried silently but refused to fight back. He knew this man had the potential to hurt him so he stayed perfectly still. The man laid him on the bed and Karkat’s heart sunk further.

The man before him was none other than the mayor of their town. Mr. Jack Noir. From his jet black hair with a little bit of grey at the roots to the scarred face. One long and deep scar running from just above his eyebrow to almost his jaw. The man had wrinkle but not enough to tell exactly his age. Instead of his usual suits, he was wearing regular blue jeans and a black button up.

Not only was this man known for power and being cruel. He was Karkat’s mothers’ boss. “Hello Karkat. You’re growing well.” He purred as he sat on the edge of Karkat’s bed. Sliding his hand up Karkat’s pajama shirt. He pulled on it until he took it off and used the shirt to wipe away the boy’s tears. “Did you enjoy last night Karkat?” the man asked making Karkat start to shake. Mr. Noir lowered his head and started kissing all over Karkat’s abdomen as he slowly pulled down Karkat’s pajama pants. The boy started crying harder but this time jack ignored it.

No-one was home to hear him, so Jack didn’t bother to make the boy be quiet. He actually enjoyed hearing Karkat cry, every quivering noise made Jack’s dick harder.

He dropped the pants on the floor and sits up to look at Karkat as the boy clung onto his boxers. Jack chuckled and yanked off the boxers anyways. It wasn’t too hard considering Karkat was four and jack was 33.

He stood up and kicked off his shoes and started to undress as well. Licking his lips as he stared at the boy who curled up to attempt to protect himself. Once jack was fully naked he got on the bed with Karkat and forced the boy to uncurl. Getting in-between Karkat’s small, thin legs. He reached down and fixed his dick so it’ll lay against Karkat’s bladder and against his tiny prick. He smirked as the boy cried louder and harder.

Trying to push jack off now. The man started rolling his hips. Getting the friction on his dick from the boy’s and his stomachs pressed together. He held Karkat’s arms above his head as he sped up. Grunting as both of their dicks started to harden. This was a new experience for Karkat and he hated it.

After about fifteen minutes of jack grinding against Karkat, he sat up and reached down to grab his pants and pull a bottle of a jelly like substance out of the front pocket. “We were interrupted last time. But we have all day now.” He chuckled. He opened the cap and poured some of the substance onto his hand. Reaching down to stroke his dick with it.

He used the rest to lube up Karkat’s small entrance. Pushing a finger in to get the insides lubed up as well. Karkat cried out and tried to pull away but jack was holding him down roughly now. Karkat could barely move besides kick his legs which did little to no damage. He added another finger and slowly moved them in and out at he stretched the screaming boy.

After what seemed like forever for Karkat, jack pulled his fingers out. Karkat got a second of relief before screaming bloody murder, as jack pushed his dick in. jack groaned loudly, the boy was still so tight even after all the prep work. He continued to push in and only stopped to give Karkat a break when he was fully in. Karkat was tense and horrified. His insides felt like they were on fire and he knew he was bleeding in more places than one down there.

After a few long minutes jack started rolling his hips making Karkat arch up in pain and scream. Karkat’s screaming drove jack on and he started thrusting. His soft grunts being drowned out by Karkat’s screaming. After a few minutes of the slow thrusting, jack sped up and got rougher. Karkat’s voice started to crack from all his screaming. Jack loved seeing Karkat like this.

He knew he could go on for hours at this rate, just the thought of driving his blood stained dick in and out of this boy all day made him laugh. He didn’t mean to laugh, but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Pounding away at Karkat’s small taint made jack lose it. He pulled out and flipped Karkat over onto his stomach. Shoving back in with more force than needed. In this new position he was able to get deeper into this boy. 

“God! You’re so fucking beautiful” jack said in-between grunts. Karkat quieted down with his screaming. He had never gotten told something like that before.

In town everyone thought he was a freak for being albino. In church he was called a demon and was hit by several people because he was ‘too close to their kids’. At home his father couldn’t stand to look at him and his mother beat him until he was bruised all over. Was told he looked better like that.

Jack realized Karkat calmed down a bit when he said that and grinned. He pulled out and sat back. Turning Karkat around and sitting him in Jack’s lap. “I mean it, you’re beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing. I love you Karkat.” He said a smiled.

Karkat felt time stopped hearing the three words he craved for. He heard them come from this monster. But how could a monster love? Or love him for that matter?

“I’m doing this because this is how adults show others that they love them.” He said and Karkat looked puzzled. “When a daddy loves a mommy he fucks her Karkat. Just as I fucked you. And will continue to fuck you. Because I love you so very very much... do you love me Karkat?”

Karkat thought about that for a moment before nodding slowly. Jack grinned and leaned down. Kissing Karkat on the lips before pushing his tongue past the small thin pale pink lips. Swirling his tongue around in Karkat’s mouth, tasting him. 

Jack groaned roughly. Karkat kept his red eyes opened and stared at the man as his mouth was violated. He reached down hesitantly and touched jack’s blood stained dick.

Jack pulled away and grinned. “Lemme show you how, alright?” Karkat nodded and looked down as jack moved both of Karkat’s hands, and wrapped them around his thick shaft. He gently moved the boy’s hands up and down slowly.

He let go after he figured Karkat got it under control. He went back to kissing the boy. Slipping his tongue back in the warm, small, moist mouth.

Karkat had all of his focus on his hand movements. Wanting more of those noises to come from jack that meant he liked it.

Why wouldn’t he? He was loved! He wanted jack to be happy and to never stop loving him. He wanted to always be loved. And if this is how he was going to get it. Then he will bear the pain and he will allow Jack to do as he pleased with Karkat’s mouth.

Jack moved Karkat’s hands faster. Grunting a bit louder. He broke the kiss to watch Karkat. He loved how focused the boy was. “Do you want me to fuck you again?” he purred out.

Karkat looked at him. He knew it would hurt again and he would bleed more. But jack said that’s how you show love when you’re an adult. He wanted that love. “Y...Yes...” he nodded and jack grinned like the devil.

After several hours of different positions and a lot of screaming, moaning, grunting, and sweating. Karkat laid on top of jack sleeping. The man played with Karkat’s hair and grinned. He knew he had this boy, and he would keep him for as long as he could.

He slowly closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Holding his precious boy. Planning on teaching him all kinds of things. He loved Karkat, he didn’t care if people said he was wrong for how he was showing it. But, he really did love this boy.

After a few more hours jack’s eyes snapped opened to see headlights on a wall in the pitchblack bedroom. He groaned, upset with himself for staying so late. He moved Karkat and sat up as he heard the keys enter the lock downstairs. Karkat grumbled and woke up. Rubbing his eyes and sat up.

Jack looked at him and grinned. “I have to go… but I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise.” Karkat smiled and jack leaned down and kissed him.

He got out of bed and got dressed quickly and went to the window. Looking back at Karkat who was also getting dressed. “I love you Karkat.” He whispered and Karkat looked up. “Love you too jack.”

Jack grinned and left through the window. Karkat smiled brightly before gasping and running to hide when his bedroom door was pounded on. “Where’s our dinner you lil shit!” his mom yelled.

Karkat closed his eyes and prayed tomorrow would come fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any ideas about the rest of this. please let me know. i love hearing about input. also leave a comment if you want me to update!!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be posted wednesday!!!


End file.
